As Happened in Wayne Manor
by RedAlert98
Summary: Short snippets as to the happenings in Wayne Manor...another series, someone slap me. Rated T for safety, No Slash, Humor, Friends, Funny, Father and Son moments, Bruce is so done at this point guys
1. Chapter 1

Bruce would really love to say that nothing, at this point, surprised him. He wished he could, really. Unfortunately, no amount of fighting super villains can prepare a person for the eccentricity of a kid. Let alone a _circus_ kid.

...

The quick patter of footsteps could be heard from rooms away until a certain 13 year old eventually skidded around the corner, nearly taking a spill on the freshly polished wood. Bruce looked up over his newspaper, ready to scold him for running in the house, but was cut off with a unnecessarily loud, "BRUCE!"

Said guardian simply raised one eyebrow in response to this common request for his undivided attention.

"Can I sleep over at Roy's tonight?!"

After just recently gaining knowledge about the 'glitter and fake blood' idea in a wayward text message, Bruce's answer was automatic.

"No."

"Come on, please?! Wally will be there too."

Is that supposed to be a bargaining chip in his favor? That's even worse… the supplier of the glitter was obvious, the young acrobat hoarded it (for reasons unknown but surely ominous), it was a simple guess as to who was supplying the fake blood...

" _No_."

* * *

Anyone get the reference? Lol

So this is short but im stressing and IDK WHAT IM DOING hELp


	2. Chapter 2

So far throughout the evening, Bruce had been keeping pretty good track of Dick's whereabouts and shenanigans (a noteworthy accomplishment). Charity Balls were a….challenge, so to say, for the youngster to endure, but Bruce figured since it was being hosted in the Manor, he would let Dick go to his room early tonight.

The billionaire philanthropist was busy making trivial conversation with his date of the evening, when suddenly there was the sound of a metallic clang in the distance. A small, dark blur dashed out of a door that led to the kitchen.

Debating on whether he should go check on Alfred in the kitchen or corral his troublesome 9 year old, Bruce saw a silver-like glint in Dick's hands. Noticing his guardian heading his way, Dick vaulted over a table, going in the opposite direction, hoping to make it upstairs were he could easily hide…

"What do you have?" Bruce called as as the tiny acrobat started running away.

"A knife!"

"No!"

None of the guests were quite expecting Bruce Wayne to sprint out of the ballroom in hot pursuit of his ward that evening.

And Bruce Wayne was not quite expecting a video of it trending on youtube the next morning.

* * *

I'm really enjoying these tiny one shots! I feel like I can manage these...ALSO, for those who were confused, the reference in last chapter was from Wally and Dick's Text Messages :)

I think a huge part of my writers block is the pressure I feel for some of my series on here, so I stress myself out over them until its not fun, and then I don't end up writing even when I have time...*sigh* why do I overthink things

Oh btw I posted another youtube vid on my channel a few weeks ago (link is in my profile if you wanna check it out), remember, I'm very socially awkward, and the editing is crappy :/

Keep feeling the aster, guys!

Message me your thoughts so far on season 3!


	3. Chapter 3

It is 3 in the morning. They had a rare night off of patrol, and should be in bed, but here Bruce is at 3 in the morning, standing in his pajamas and bathrobe in the kitchen. He'd come down after hearing a noise, to find Dick sitting on one of the bar stools. Neither one had said a word since he entered; Bruce was taking his time to acknowledge the scene before him.

A scene that entailed Dick poking at a bowl of cereal, wearing sweatpants and a Flash t-shirt that Bruce is pretty certain belongs to Wally. Pretty normal.

He looked dead tired. Again, pretty normal.

Still, neither spoke.

If it was a reasonable hour, this probably wouldn't bother him so much. But he had say it. Cause come on.

"Why the hell is there a goat in the kitchen."

* * *

This one was short but sweet ya'll ;)


End file.
